You Again
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: "Aku benci tentara, mereka membahayakan dirinya sendiri sementara yang lain ingin baik baik saja namun mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya" –Kyungsoo. "aku tak pernah takut jika aku dalam keadaan koma, karna aku yakin kau bisa menolongku bukan karna kau seorang dokter, namun karna cintamu.." –Jongin. Yaoi, Kaisoo/kaido slight Chanbaek, mind to RnR?
TITTLE : You Again

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

CAST : Do Kyung Soo (Dokter)

Kim Jong In (Tentara)

GENRE : Sad!

PAIRING : Kaisoo

RATE : T

SUMMARY : "Aku benci tentara, mereka membahayakan dirinya sendiri sementara yang lain ingin baik baik saja namun mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya" –Kyungsoo. "aku tak pernah takut jika aku dalam keadaan koma, karna aku yakin kau bisa menolongku bukan karna kau seorang dokter, namun karna cintamu.." –Jongin.

.

..

…

..

.

"kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi dokter?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"jawablah, karna aku sedang bertanya padamu.."

"baiklah, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, bukankah kau kaya mengapa kau ingin menjadi seorang tentara?.."

"karna aku…"

.

.

SEBELUM BACA PLIZ BACA DULU YANG DI BAWAH INI SEBELUM TERJADI KESELAHPAHAMAN ;;)

Oke oke sebelum lanjut ceritanya, ada yang kangenin aku? Haha oke abaikan sebelumnya aku mau nyapa dulu buat silent readers, halo gimana kabarnya? Apakah masih diam membisu aja? Oke selanjutnya untuk readers yang selalu review makasi ya, aku dateng lagi buat kalian semua muah muah… oh iya maafin aku buat semua ff yang belum lanjut, bukan aku ga ada waktu buat lanjutin atau karna sibuk, ya menurut aku kalau nulis ff harus dapet feel nya yakan? Dan disaat waktu kosong ga ada tugas sekolah aku malah ga ada imajinasi sama sekali buat ngelanjutin ff aku sementara disaat besoknya mau ulangan atau T.O imajinasi dimana mana, parah banget -_-

Besok aku ada T.O dan senin depannya lagi uas dan senin depannya lagi UN, eh bener ga sih? Ya gitulah, bentar lagi aku akan jadi mahasiswa cieelaaaahh #aminnnn. Ada yang samaan sama author yang masih kelas 3 sma? Rajin rajin ya belajar jangan baca ff mulu haha…

Oke itu sedikit curcol tentang author, jadi di sini cerita "You Again" ini sebenernya judulnya sih aku ambil dari soundtrack lagu drama "Descendants of the sun" udah pada nonton? Yang belum, nonton gih keren banget! Dan ost lagu you again ini belum keluar padahal bagus banget, Dan yang mau author kasi tau sama kalian semuanya readers bahwa cerita ini agak sedikit ngambil tema dari drama DOS itu sendiri, kyungsoo jadi dokter dan kai yang jadi tentara, tapi ga semua jalan ceritanya sama ya, ff ini author buat karna tadi malem author mimpi drama itu dan yang author liat yang meranin kaisoo, jadi di mimpi aku aku kaya nonton drama dos Cuma yang meranin kaisoo, aduh pas banget! Hidup ami sama abi, taeoh dan keluargaaaa! Angkat banner kaisoo tinggi tinggi hahaha

Oke mungkin ost lagunya belum keluar tapi kalian bisa baca aja dulu, kalau mau dapet feel lagi kalian bisa download ost lagu nya judulnya you again tapi versi pendeknya karna aku juga Cuma punya yang Cut-an ga full, biar tambah feel aja.

Okey, author mohon doanya ya semua readers dan siders. Semoga besok t.o author lancar uas author lancar Un nilainya tuntas semua dan bisa masuk lulus SNMPTN amin! Mohon doanya ya.

Makasi, silahkan dilanjut bacanya;;)

Prassetyahendra Present

{KAISOO}  
(You Again)

Aku bangga menjadi dokter, dimana semua orang yang sakit membutuhkanku. Setiap hari setiap jam menit detik aku habiskan hanya untuk menolong nyawa seseorang, aku Dokter Do kyungsoo, anak dari seorang ibu dan ayah yang tidak terlalu kaya namun dapat menyekolahkanku hingga jenjang yang sangat tinggi,

kenapa aku jadi dokter? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku ingin membantu semua orang agar tidak sakit, menyembuhkan penyakitnya dan menjadi sehat.. ya aku sangat bangga dengan profesiku..

"kerja bagus dokter do, terima kasih untuk wawancaranya hari ini.."

"nde.."

Ponsel berwarna putih itu berdering, menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, sedikit mendesah dan mengabaikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali.

"aishh michigene chincaaaaa…"

Kyungsoo menyetir pelan mobilnya, ponsel itu terus berdering namun kyungsoo hanya mengabaikannnya, disepanjang jalan kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu you again. Menikmati lagu tersebut, namun lagi lagi ponsel itu berdering, dan mau tak mau kyungsoo harus mengangkatnya.

"nde, ada yang bisa aku bantu kim jongin-ssi?.." kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya, ia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya, namun belum membuka pintu mobilnya karna masih menggenggam ponselnya.

"Do songsae, apakah anda benar benar tidak ingin merawatku lagi, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka perbannya sendiri.." ucap seorang namja yang sangat tidak ingin kyungsoo dengar suaranya.

"kim jongin-ssi, maaf tapi aku sedang-" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat seorang namja berpakaian rapi dengan rahang tegas tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, namja itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada kyungsoo.

"aishhh, chincaaaaaa. Oh god, rasanya aku ingin berhenti menjadi dokter.." kyungsoo menutup pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri namja itu.

"bagaimana kau tau rumah ku ada disini?.." ucap kyungsoo cuek sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"wah.. anda masih sama seperti biasa do songsae, dingin dan sering menggunakan banmal kepada seorang tentara.." jongin membulatkan matanya melihat kyungsoo tidak memberi aba-aba untuk menyuruhnya masuk namun ia hanya tersenyum melihat namja kecil itu.

"kim jongin-ssi, aku harap anda pulang sekarang, anda bisa membuka perbannya dan menggantinya sendiri.." kyungsoo membiarkan pintu itu tertutup dan tidak menghiraukan jongin.

"baiklah do songsae, aku akan menunggumu disini… ah dinginnya, bisakah anda memberikanku selimut yang agak tebal do songsae?..." jongin berteriak dari luar namun kyungsoo hanya diam.

20 puluh menit berlalu, rumah kyungsoo sangat bersih bahkan tidak ada debu yang menempel di sudut ruangan manapun. 20 puluh menit bukan waktu yang sebentar, kyungsoo berharap tentara yang sangat ingin mengetahui tentangnya itu pergi, kyungsoo mulai khawatir apakah tentara itu benar benar tidur didepan rumahnya, dengan langkah yang dipercepat kyungsoo melihat cctv yang menunjukkan depan rumahnya.

"aishh, aku tidak mengerti dengan namja yang satu ini…" kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat dan membuka pintunya.

"ahh, apakah anda ingin memberikan selimut kepadaku, do songsae?.." jongin terkejut bukan main setelah melihat pergerakan kyungsoo yang menarik tangannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Jongin melihat dari belakang, kyungsoo terlihat sangat anggun masih sama seperti saat itu.

"duduklah aku berjanji akan menggantikan perbanmu, tapi setelah itu pulanglah hari semakin malam.." kyungsoo mengambil kotak medisnya.

"apakah aku tak boleh menginap disini?" Tanya jongin penuh senyum manis namun gagal karna kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Do songsae.." jongin memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil kotak medisnya memasang sarung tangan.

"berhentilah bertanya yang macam macam jongin.." kyungsoo membuka pakaian jongin sedikit agar dapat melihat bekas luka yang berada di sebelah kiri perutnya.

"apakah aku harus membuka pakaianku?..." kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kyungsoo sedikit gugup melihat tubuh jongin yang sangat bagus. Abs yang tercetak jelas di perutnya membuat darah kyungsoo berdesir.

Namun darah itu makin cepat mengalir keseleruh tubuh karena jongin membuka bajunya dan kini jongin memperlihatkan tubuh bagusnya kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin gugup dan jongin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang kyungsoo perlihatkan hanya karna ia membuka bajunya.

"ah jika begini anda tidak lagi kesusahan menggantin perbanku, do songsae.." kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membuka perban jongin yang sudah lama tidak diganti.

"apakah kau benar benar tidak menggantinya sendiri?.." Tanya kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan luka jongin.

"Do songsae, kenapa anda terus berbicara banmal kepada seorang tentara?…" jongin terus memperhatikan kyungsoo, bibirnya matanya hidungnya ia takkan pernah lupa semua tentang kyungsoo.

"aku hanya menggunakan banmal kepadamu saja.." ucap kyungsoo tak peduli.

"aishh, kenapa kau-.." jongin memperlihatkan wajah kesal

"karna aku lebih tua darimu setahun…" kyungsoo melihatkan kartu identitasnya, dan jongin sedikit bingung karna itu.

"apa kau sekarang mengingatku?..." Tanya jongin intens.

"ingat? Tentu saja, kau adalah kim jongin tentara yang sangat suka membantah perintah atasan dan sangat suka terluka!.. sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang sekarang…" kyungsoo kembali mengemas kotak medisnya.

"tunggu, dari mana kau tau aku lebih muda setahun dari umurmu?.." Tanya jongin lagi sambil memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo.

"kim Jongin-ssi, coba anda hitung berapa kali anda masuk kerumah sakit, dan selama itu aku selalu mengecek kondisimu. Bahkan tentangmu aku sudah menghafalnya.." ucap kyungsoo biasa saja lalu melepaskan tangan jongin dan kembali mengemas kotak medisnya.

"ah, begitu.." jongin memakai baju nya kembali dan mendesah kecewa.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintunya "pulanglah, masih ada bus terakhir menuju kerumahmu.." mempersilahkan jongin untuk pulang kerumahnya..

"sebenarnya, apakah kau ada wine?.." jongin kembali duduk dan menghela nafasnya panjang "2 hari lagi aku harus menjalankan misi ke keluar negri, dan jika aku sudah bertugas aku tidak boleh meminum wine, bolehkah aku meminum nya disini?.."

"apakah gaji seorang tentara sangat kecil hingga tak mampu membeli sebotol wine?.." kyungsoo kembali menutup pintunya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol wine, jongin hanya memperhatikan namja mungil yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya, kyungsoo menghampirinya dan menuangkan wine kedalam gelas.

"bermalamlah disini, bus terakhir sudah berlalu 2 menit yang lalu.." jongin tersenyum, kyungsoo meminum wine nya, jongin juga menungkan wine itu kedalam gelasnya, dan meminum nya bersama kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua siswa dan siswi korea sibuk melihat hasil dari tes yang didapatkannya, setelah lulus sma mereka melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Do kyungsoo anak yang sangat berprestasi dan dia berhasil lolos tes masuk jurusan dokter di salah satu universitas terkemuka di luar negri, dia akan sangat membanggakan korea nantinya…" ucap salah satu guru yang mengajar kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol, sahabat kyungsoo yang mendengar berita itu sangat terkejut, sedih sekaligus senang ia tak percaya temannya, wah ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"omooo, chanyeol-ah kau dengar? Kita harus memberi tahu kyungsoo tentang ini, wah daebbak!" Ucap baekhyun dengan gaya yang sedikit berlebihan.

"nde baek, kajja…" mereka menuju kekelas kyungsoo dan ternyata sudah banyak murid yang mengucapkan selamat kepada kyungsoo.

"aku rasa kita sebagai sahabatnya sangat terlambat mengetahui ini baek.." ucap chanyeol lesu "aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna bagi kyungsoo, chan.." mereka berdua memasang wajah masam. "nado baek..ayo kita pergi saja" mereka berdua membalikkan badannya.

"chanyeol, baekki.." refleks baekhyun dan chanyeol membalikkan kembali badannya, dan tiba tiba saja kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun dengan girangnya mereka berdua melompat lompat layaknya yeoja yang sedang diberi tiket gratis nonton konser exo #iniabaikan!

"waahhh chukkae kyungsoo-yaaaa, aaaaa aku sangat senang kau bisa keluar negri dan kelak menjadi dokter yang hebat nantinya.. hiks" baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"baek, berhentilah menangis. Aku janji akan pulang lagi ke korea jika sudah menjadi dokter.." kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"aaaishh aku sudah seperti yeoja kehabisan tiket oppa exo yang konser hahaha, kyungsoo-ya berjanjilah kau harus pulang nantinya dan tidak melupakanku, sahabat terbaikmu…"

"ndeee… hueeeeee huiksss…." Chanyeol yang melihat kedua sahabatnya menangis sedikit menyela air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari matanya.

Kini kyungsoo pulang sendirian, karna chanyeol dan baekhyun mengikuti bimbel tambahan karna tidak masuk ke universitas yang di inginkan, kyungsoo sudah terbiasa berjalan sendiri dijalanan seoul yang sangat ramai ini.

"heiii…" Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya memakai seragam sekolah khusus militer, "nde? Kau memanggilku?.." kyungsoo melihat kekanan dan kesamping tidak ada seorang pun dan kyungsoo yakin bahwa namja didepannya ini sedang memanggilnya.

"bolehkah aku meminta kertas dan meminjam pulpenmu?.." kyungsoo bingung dengan namja yang ada didepannya ini. Untuk apa dia meminta kertas dan meminjam pulpen yang ia miliki.

"boleh tidak?..." Tanya namja itu lagi, "ah ndeee, tapi buat apa?.." Tanya kyungsoo polos dan namja itu tersenyum melihat wajah polos kyungsoo.

"ah aku mendapat tugas dari sunbae disekolahku, aku harus mengumpulkan 10 cita-cita seseorang.." namja itu duduk di halte tempat pemberhentian bus dan hanya mereka berdua, kyungsoo dan namja itu.

Kyungsoo juga ikut duduk dan sekalian menunggu bus yang ia tunggu "ah begitu, ini.." kyungsoo memberikan kertas dan pulpennya pada namja itu. "jadi kelak kau akan jadi apa nantinya?" Tanya namja itu dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

"ehhm, aku sangat ingin menjadi dokter.."

"kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi dokter?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"jawablah, karna aku sedang bertanya padamu.."

"baiklah, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, bukankah kau kaya mengapa kau ingin menjadi seorang tentara?.."

"karna aku…"

Namja itu tampaknya sedang berfikir "tapi kenapa kau tau bahwa aku kaya?.." Tanya namja itu lagi pada kyungsoo "aku tadi melihat mu turun dari mobil mewah, jam ini, sepatu ini bukankah ini hanya edisi terbatas.." kyungsoo menunjuk satu satu dari jam dan sepatu yang dikenakan oleh namja itu.

"wahh daebbbak, bagaimana kau bisa tau?." Namja itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo."karna aku sangat ingin membelinya tapi..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi tentara?..." Tanya kyungsoo sedikit sebal dengan namja itu. "bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengintrogasi mu, tapi kenapa sebaliknya?.." namja itu makin menyudutkan kyungsoo, akhirnya kyungsoo memberitahukan kenapa ia sangat ingin menjadi dokter.

"baiklah akan menjawabnya, menjadi seorang dokter adalah sebuah profesi yang sangat mulia, menolong orang yang sakit, menyembuhkannya dan menjadikan mereka sehat..aku ingin semua orang yang ada di dunia ini merasakan bahagia karna menjadi sehat, tidak merasakan sakit.." kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mengatakan alasannya ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

"ah begitu, namamu?..." Tanya namja itu lagi pada kyungsoo. "ndee?." Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu."iya.. namamu, aku bertanya siapa namamu?.."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan seragamnya, "ini kau bisa melihatnya disini…" namja itu melihat seragam yang kyungsoo kenakan. "Do Kyung Soo, jadi namamu kyungsoo.."

"nde.. nama.." sebelum kyungsoo bertanya siapa nama namja itu, bis yang ditunggu kyungsoo sudah datang, mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus masuk kedalam bis itu dan meninggalkan namja itu, bahkan kyungsoo sampai lupa membawa kembali pulpennya lagi.

"namaku.. Kim Jong In, apa kau bisa mendengarku?.." kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam bis tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan namja itu. "ah, pulpen kuu.." kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"namja yang unik, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan ini suatu saat nanti…" jongin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "samchun jemput aku ditempat tadi.." jongin kembali tersenyum dan melihat pulpen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan semenjak itu kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapatkan telepon atau sms bahkan namja itu tidak datang kerumah kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasa ada yang hilang seperti sesuatu yang sudah menjadi biasa itu seperti lenyap tanpa bekas. Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya, melihat daftar terakhir orang yang memberinya pesan.

 **jangan merindukanku Do songsae, mungkin tugas ku ini agak sedikit lama.. aku berharap aku terluka lagi dan waktu kita bertemu akan semakin banyak, ahhh kenapa aku tidak sakit saja ya?..** "Michineom.." kyungsoo sedikit sebal membaca pesan yang berasal dari "Tentara Brengsek" yang tertulis di dalam ponselnya.

"ahhh andai saja kau bukan seorang tentara, mungkin aku…ahh kenapa aku memikirkan itu.." kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Ponsel kyungsoo berdering, "akhirnya, dia memberiku pes-" kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karna ternyata bukan tentara brengsek yang memberinya pesan, melainkan sahabatnya Byun baekhyun.

 **Hai Do Songsaenim. Apakah anda ada waktu? Kuharap ADA ATAUPUN TIDAK ADA KAU HARUS DATANG INI ADALAH ULANG TAHUN CHANHYUN YANG KEEMPAT! KAU HARUS DATANG YA, JIKA TIDAK AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR RUMAH SAKIT ITU AGAR KAU TAK DAPAT BEKERJA LAGI…**

"hahaha, ndeeeee…ah apakah aku harus meneleponnya?.." kyungsoo menekan ponselnya dan menelepon baekhyun.

"Baekkiiee,, miaan aku-.."

"andwaeeeee! Kyungsoo kau harus datang, aku akan membakar rumah sakitnya sekarang.."

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda baek, aku akan datang. bagaimana chanhyun apakah dia senang?.."

"ndeee, dia akan lebih senang jika imo nya disini hahahah…"

"yakkk! Samchun, imo pantatmu!"

"hahaha, segeralah menikah kyung, dapatkan namja yang baik tidak seperti chanyeol!.. "yak! Jangan menjelek jelekkan ku baek"…. " kau memang jelek chanyeol!"

"aku akan menutup telponnya jika kau dan chanyeol tidak berhenti bertengkar.."

"ani ani kyung, aku hanya sebal dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaanya. Sangat menyebalkan.."

"hey heyy.. dia mencari uang untukmu dan chanhyun baekkieee.."

"ah iya, namja yang mengganggumu itu bagaimana?.."

"siapa? Ahh.. tentara brengsek itu? Dia tidak menghubungiku lagi.."

"kau berharap dihubungi lagi ya?.."

"yakkk! Bukan itu maksudku…"

"kau menyukainyakan?.."

"baekhyun berhenti bercanda, aku tidak akan menyukai seorang tentara…"

"wae?.."

"Aku benci tentara, mereka membahayakan dirinya sendiri sementara yang lain ingin baik baik saja namun mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya" –Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang sepi, sudah lebih dari 1 bulan namja itu tidak menghubungi kyungsoo, jujur saja kyungsoo kini sedang merindukan namja yang hanya kyungsoo kenal karna ketidaksengajaan, lagu ini "you again" mengingat kan kyungsoo kepada namja itu, kyungsoo kini memakirkan mobilnya.

"Do songsae…" mata bulat kyungsoo terlihat lebih membesar, ia tak percaya namja itu menemuinya lagi, disaat seperti ini kyungsoo sangat ingin mengatakan bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah ia baik baik saja? Bagaimana tugasnya apakah beljalan dengan lancar dan yang paling kyungsoo ingin tanyakan apakah dia terluka pada saat menjalankan tugasnya?

Kyungsoo melihat namja itu, wajah tampan itu terdapat banyak luka yang menggoresnya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin menyentuhnya, kyungsoo merindukannya. "Do Songsae, berhenti menatap seolah olah kau ingin memakanku.."

"berhentilah bercanda, ayo kita masuk, aku akan mengobati lukamu…" kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan menarik tangan jongin dan menyuruh jongin duduk sementara itu kyungsoo mengambil peralatan medisnya untuk mengobati wajah jongin.

"wahh, chottaa.. baru saja pulang bekerja aku sudah di obati oleh dokter yang sangat manis.." jongin tersenyum. "jadi kau baru saja datang?" Tanya kyungsoo tak percaya. "ndee lihatlah seragamku, sejak aku tiba di korea aku langsung berlari kesini…" kyungsoo berhenti mengobati jongin. Dan menjitak kepala jongin yang plontos hanya di tumbuhi sedikit rambut ya sebagaimana kita melihat seorang tentara.

"pabbo- kenapa kau tidak mengobati lukamu di sana atau di pangkalan militermu?.." jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "waee?.. kau bisa.."

"aku hanya ingin di obati olehmu, tidak dengan yang lain…" jongin kembali tersenyum. "kau gila, jongin-ssi.." kyungsoo kembali mengobati luka jongin.

"mungkin luka sekecil ini aku bisa mengobatimu, tapi bagaimana jika kau berada jauh dariku dan dalam keadaann koma?.."

"aku tak pernah takut jika aku dalam keadaan koma, karna aku yakin kau bisa menolongku bukan karna kau seorang dokter, namun karna cintamu.." –Jongin.

Refleks jongin menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kyungsoo, lumatan lumatan kecil itu membuat kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, ia terlalu terlarut dalam keadaan seperti ini bahkan mereka tak menghiraukan alat alat medis yang terjatuh di lantai karena aktivitas ciuman mereka.

Dan sekarang kyungsoo tak bisa menampik perasaannya ia memang telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang tentara, profesi yang sangat kyungsoo benci dan jongin berprofesi sebagai tentara profesi yang ia benci.

Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat lama, cinta kini sangat membara diantara keduanya hingga kyungsoo yang melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

"ah.. lupakan kejadian ini… luka mu.." kyungsoo mencoba menyentuh luka yang berada dipipi kanan kyungsoo, namun tangan jongin memegangnya dan meletakkannya di dada jongin.

"bisakah kita kencan minggu ini?.." Tanya jongin kepada kyungsoo yang masih menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang sama cepatnya dengan degupan jantung jongin.

"nde… joa yoo …" jongin tersenyum, dan kyungsoo masih tersipu malu. "ah baiklah, aku sudah sembuh, aku akan pulang sekarang…" jongin berdiri namun tangan kyungsoo menggenggam tangan jongin. "bermalamlah disini, seperti pada saat pertama kau kesini.."

"ah bagaimana ya? Mungkin pada saat pertama aku bisa diam saja tapi malam ini mungkin harus menjadi malam yang panas bagaimana?..." jongin mengeluarkan smirknya pada kyungsoo.

"yaaaaakkkk…" kyungsoo menjitak kepala botak jongin. "aaaahh appo.."

Mereka hanya tidur berpelukan tanpa adanya malam panas, karna jongin tau ia tak mungkin melakukannya bahkan jongin saja belum mengatakan kalau ia mencintai kyungsoo.

Kini kyungsoo tidur dengan jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuh kyungsoo, rasa nyaman itu sangat kyungsoo rasakan.

"Jongin, kenapa kau mau menjadi seorang tentara?" kyungsoo berbalik melihat jongin. "bukankah tentara lebih mulia daripada dokter?.."

"kenapa kau bisa mengatakan begitu?.." Tanya kyungsoo tampak sebal. "tugasku menjaga Negara agar tetap aman, melindungi seluruh warga korea disaat terjadinya perang jadi tidak ada yang terluka nantinya."

"tapi kau bisa terluka, bahkan…" omongan kyungsoo dipotong oleh jongin. "bahkan apa? Itu semua sudah kehedaknya, dan jika aku terluka kau pasti akan menolongku bukan?.."

"berjanjilah kau harus baik baik saja jongin.."

"ndee.. hormat!.."

"jongin, aku serius.."

"arra.. ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam.."

"nde…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pasukan militer korea utara menyerang pasukan militer korea selatan, apakah akan terjadinya perang antara kedua belah pihak?"

Ponsel kyungsoo berdering, Baekhyun-iee is calling.

"kyungsoo? Apakah kau sudah mendengar nya? Korea selatan dan korea utara akan melangsungkan perang.."

"ndee.. aku tau baek.."

"kenapa kau tak histeris kyungsoo, palli kita harus membeli tiket keluar negri-.."

"tidak bisa baek, karna aku akan menjadi dokter yang menangani para militer yang berjuang mempertahankan korea selatan.."

"kyungsoo apa kau gila?.."

"maaf baek, aku akan rapat aku tutup dulu telponnya.."

"yaaakkk kyungsoo.."

"chanyeol, aku khawatir kepada kyungsoo.." chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan anaknya, chanhyun, "tenanglah baek, kita doakan saja saat kyungsoo mengemban tugas ia selalu dilindungi oleh tuhan.." baekhyun tetap menangis bagaimana pun kyungsoo dan baekhyun bagai anak yang kembar dari kecil, kemana mana mereka selalu berdua.

Kyungsoo kini mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang disediakan untuk membantu korban militer yang sedang bertugas. Mungkin ini sudah jalan kyungsoo jika dia harus mati, namun ia mati untuk Negaranya dan menjalankan tugas yang sangat mulia.

Jongin tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di korea saat ini karena jongin sekarang berada di luar negri dan sedang menjalankan sebuah tugas. Dan ia baru tau sehari setelah korea selatan dan korea utara mulai menyerang satu sama lain.

"kapten kim, anda harus segera pulang. Keadaan sangat gawat.."

"ndee.. hormat.."

Jongin bahkan tidak berfikir bahwa kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang bahaya yang jongin tau pasti kyungsoo menunggu orang sakit di rumah sakit, namun pikiran jongin salah pada saat ia sampai di perbatasan perang ia melihat kyungsoo yang sedang mengobati orang yang terluka akibat perang.

Matanya membulat dan memerah ia tak menyangka kyungsoo mengemban tugas seberat ini tanpa memberitahu jongin terlebih dahulu, dan bagaimana bisa kyungsoo namja mungil itu yang di tugaskan untuk perang yang sangat mengerikan ini.

"kyungsoo,apa yang kau lakukan disini?.." jongin berteriak dan menarik kyungsoo dari kerumunan orang-orang yang terluka. "jongin, ahh akhirnya kau datang.. kau harus membantu para tentara yang lain, kerahkan semua tenaga mu demi nega-.."

"kyungsoo, yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau ada disini.." jongin tetap berteriak di hadapan kyungsoo. "jongin, berhenti bersikap seperti ini, bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa setiap orang bisa saja terluka, itu semua kehendaknya.. jadi aku mohon biarkan aku menolong-.." kyungsoo yang ingin pergi ketempat orang yang terluka terus ditarik kembali oleh jongin.

"tidak kau harus tetap ditempat yang aman sampai perang-" jongin menarik kyungsoo namun kyungsoo tetap diam ditempat "shireo, aku harus menyelematkan orang yang membutuhkanku.."

"kyungsoo dengarkan aku, ini bukan tempat yang-"

"jongin jika kau bersikap terus sperti ini maka akan banyak korban yang tidak tertolong, aku mohon lepaskan tangankuu.."

Seorang bawahan jongin menghampiri kyungsoo dan jongin "kapten, sudah saatnya anda mengerahkan pasukan khusus untuk perang ini.." akhirnya jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan kyungsoo.

"ndee.. hormat.." jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo tanpa melihatnya, dan kyungsoo hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya lalu kembali ketempat orang orang yang terluka untuk mengobatinya.

Perang berlangsung hingga malam dan korban yang meninggal terus bertambah, kyungsoo terus mengobati orang orang yang mungkin bisa saja tertolong, dan perang akhirnya berrakhir pada pukul 2 malam, namun masih bisa berlanjut saat pagi hari nanti, jadi para tentara militer masih menunggu apakah masih ada genjatan senjata selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin di markas besar militernya. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk mengatur apa saja yang ia rencanakan untuk kepentingan besok, yang mungkin saja korea utara akan menyerang kembali.

"jongin, kau tidak apa apa?.." jongin hanya diam dan menutup pintu markas itu sehingga kyungsoo hanya berbicara dari luar. "aku akan sangat bersyukur jika kau tidak apa apa, maafkan aku tidak memberi tau mu tentang semua ini, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir.. tapi kau harus tau yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. aku mohon jangan sampai terluka, dengan begitu akan sangat mencintaimu..selamat malam jongin.."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh kyungsoo yang masih menyimpan pulpen pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kyungsoo, ia membuka pintu markasnya dan ingin memberikan pulpen itu kepada kyungsoo, mungkin dengan begitu kyungsoo akan mengingatnya.

Namun pada saat ia ingin menghampiri kyungsoo, ia melihat ada gerak gerik aneh dari kejauhan dan benar seseorang ingin mengincar kyungsoo dengan pistolnya, bergegas jongin menghampir kyungsoo.

"kyungsooooooooo…" doorrrrrrrrrr!

Waktu terasa terhenti, darah mengalir dari punggung jongin yang memeluk kyungsoo, para tentara militer yang mendengar ada suara tembakan menghampiri tempat dimana terjadi penembakan tersebut.

Mata kyungsoo membulat melihat jongin memegang pulpen dan kertas using yang sudah sangat lama, "kyungsoo, apakah kau.." darah keluar dari mulut jongin "mengingat pulpen ini.."

"aaa… jo…jongin… ber..bertahan..lah bertahanlah, tim medis.. panggilkan tim medis kumohon hiksss seseorang terluka disini… jongin hikss aaaahhhh, bertahanlah.." kyungsoo memeluk jongin yang berlumuran darah dari punggungnya.

"kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu, akhh pada saat itu aku.."

"iya jongin, aku mengingat nya, bertahanlah haaaaaaa hiks…"

Akhirnya jongin dibawa oleh tim medis di tempat yang aman, di tempat tim medis kyungsoo sebagai dokter yang langsung menangani jongin.

"kyungsoo..sarang-hae…"

"nadoo."

Jongin telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di medan perang karena menyelamatkan kyungsoo "aniii… jongin! Tidak dia tidak boleh meninggal, dia harus menepati janjinya padaku.. anii hiksss jongin, bangunn! Aku bisa menyelamatkannya, tim medis ambil hiks., jongin…"

"sudahlah kyungsoo, kapten kim sudah tena-"

"apa maksudmu, kita akan mengoperasinya dia tidak meninggal, dia tidak boleh meninggal haaaaa hisk jongin tidak boleh meninggal haaaa hiks…" kyungsoo tetap memeluk jongin dan masih menangisi jongin tak reala jika jongin pergi.

TAMAT !

#plizz ga kuadddd, pen nangis! Anjir ini buatnya pake ati sa alooh beneran ga kuat#

Maafin aku kalau ga bagus ceritanya, trus kecepetan semoga suka dan jangan lupa review yaaa…

Ini pertamanya kalinya aku buat oneshoot, biasanya chapter semua..

Okeyyy pliz jangan marahin author karna udah buat kai meninggal karna itu yang ada di imajinasi author..


End file.
